


soul of silver, heart of gold

by Abarero



Series: it's you and me (I know it's my destiny) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Game Universe, Deals with the loss of a Pokemon, Hoenn Gym Leader!Yuuri, Kalos Champion!Victor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: They say meeting a Legendary Pokémon can change a person's life.It's something Victor had read about countless times, but he often wondered if it was exaggerated. People called him a legend and he certainly wasn't going to change anyone's life; he hardly had a grip on his own.But when a chance encounter with a Legendary sends Victor searching the world for the one trainer who can summon its other half, he begins to wonder if the stories are true after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a Pokémon AU for this series since it ended and I finally got around to kicking it off. This story will be the first in the series, with others in the future to follow their adventures throughout the regions. 
> 
> A big thank you to muttthecowcat for the amazing artwork you'll see featured throughout the story!

 

The term “legendary,” when applied to humans, was always an exaggeration.

 

It wasn’t to say that humans weren’t capable of amazing things, for that would simply be untrue, but Victor had found that no matter how many times someone referred to him as a “legend,” he still had to bite back a reply that compared to the Pokémon of myth, he was nothing.

 

Now, Victor hadn’t met a Legendary Pokémon, per say -- so few people had, and most of the time it was assumed they must be lying -- but he’d read about them in every library in every region he’d traveled to, and, well, either the statue in the Snowpoint Temple was a very realistic sculpture or, as the legend of his hometown went, it was the actual Regigigas in slumbering form. 

 

Maybe that was why he found the idea of a human being a legend so laughable, because standing before that Regigigas, or those times by Lake Acuity when he just  _ knew _ something was watching him, could not compare to the feeling any mere human could evoke in him. 

 

And Victor had met  _ a lot _ of humans. He’d actually been one of the few Trainers that could boast that he’d been all over the world, having started in Sinnoh, then working his way through Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, and Alola, before earning his place as League Champion in Kalos. But humans liked to throw around the word “legend,” and too often it had been laid at Victor’s feet, like a welcome mat he was supposed to be flattered by, despite him inwardly cringing at being referred to as such. 

 

Victor was, by his own estimation, someone who worked very hard, to the point that he’d lost track of everything else. Now, after five years as Kalos Champion, that hollow feeling inside had only grown, a bitter reminder that he was still missing  _ something _ , despite how hard he’d worked.

 

No, Victor was no legend, but people certainly thought he was, and expected great things of him in turn. So when there was a strange disturbance in the Whirl Islands, and the Johto League had no Water-type specialist amongst their number, it was Victor they called upon for help.

 

Maybe they hadn’t realized the real cause, maybe they had and still thought Victor might be able to handle it; either way, by the time he’d managed to navigate through the narrow straits and whirlpools, it had already become very apparent that there was, indeed, a legend present.

 

And it definitely wasn’t Victor.

 

The sound of water was everywhere around him, the skies dark as rain poured down and the ocean around him churning and thrashing against the rocks that surrounded the small islands. 

 

The only way that Victor had made it as far as he had into the eye of the storm was due to the resilience and tenacity of his Pokémon, his Jellicent using his legs to help turn them through the narrow spaces between rocks, his Kingdra, with his tail coiled around his arm, using his own Whirlpool to try and navigate the natural ones, and of course, his most trusted companion, his Empoleon, using Surf to carry Victor through the raging waters.

 

The Piplup had been his starter as a young boy, Professor Rowan having let him choose from three. The little blue penguin was quick to win over his heart. Not only had he grown up as the child of the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, so his partiality to anything with the ability to learn Ice-type attacks was practically in his blood, but it was said to be the most prideful and hard to train out of the three choices, and Victor, even then, was always looking for a challenge. 

 

She’d been through so many tough battles, weathered so many storms, and had been with him every single day since he’d turned ten, through thick and thin. Perhaps it was naive to think, after all, that she would be invincible forever.

 

But the water they were surfing through was not normal. It wasn’t mere nature that was tossing the waves around as if child’s play. No, it was a force much stronger, and as another surge overtook them, they slammed into the island with a sickening sound. 

 

Victor didn’t even bother to check himself for injuries before he began to move amongst his Pokémon, desperately trying to figure out who it was that had hit the rocks with that lurch. His stomach turned over when he realized it was his Empoleon, one of her three horns broken now at a jagged angle and her entire left side raw with abrasions from the rocks. 

 

He went for his bag at that, digging for the right medicines, but the waves were still cresting high and slamming down onto the isle, and after his poor Jellicent took the brunt of one to shield the group of them, he quickly instructed them to help move her inside the cavern. 

 

It was pitch black, Victor unable to see more than step or two in front of him, and he fumbled for the Poké Balls at his belt and called out his Aurorus, asking her, once he could hear her footfalls land, to use her Flash.

 

Better lighting was both a blessing and a curse, as now he could not only see the full extent of the cave and its passageways, but he could also see the extent of injury on his dear Empoleon.

 

“Hang on, Pobeda,” he murmured softly, giving her a gentle stroke across her feathers. 

 

She fluffed them slightly and nuzzled into the touch with a trill. Even now, she didn’t want to worry him. His Aurorus, upon realizing the situation, quickly moved to block the cave entrance, keeping the spray and the winds out, and his Jellicent and Kingdra both moved beside their friend, looking just as worried as Victor was.

 

But no matter what healing items he used, Pobeda still hadn’t fully recovered from her injuries, and as Victor weighed how difficult flying off the island might be in the stormy winds, there was a strange sound that echoed throughout the cavern.

 

A sound almost like a sorrowful song.

 

It was the reaction of his Kingdra, the one Pokémon amongst them who was the most alert to sounds, that made Victor realize that whatever it was must also be urgent, for the Pokémon began trying to tug him in that directly almost frantically.

 

Victor quickly recalled Pobeda to her Poké Ball, along with his Jellicent, not wanting the two who’d endured the brunt of things to have to now traverse the cavern below. Then he called out to his Aurorus.

 

“Valkyrior, can you get me down to where the sound is coming from?”

 

The Pokémon called out in reply and Victor grabbed onto his Aurorus’s neck to pull himself up to her back then reached down to help his Kingdra pull himself up with his tail. And either the heavy footsteps of such a large Pokémon startled the cave dwelling ones away or they, too, heard something in that song that Victor could not, for even without a Repel he was not bothered by a single one all the way down to the lowest floor.

 

There along one wall was a grand waterfall, the sound of the water reverberating throughout the cavern, and at its base, in a pool of water, was something that Victor had only ever seen before in the pictures and illustrations of books. A creature at least twice as large as the one he rode upon, with feathers of silver-white and a gaze so piercing that Victor almost felt lightheaded from its intensity.

 

This was what a real legend was like.

 

No human could ever come close to a Pokémon like this. Why, even its presence was so thick in the air it was as if Victor could taste it, his heart racing, his breathing shallow, hands trembling at merely being in the same place.

 

A sharp tug from his Kingdra’s tail brought him back to his senses and the haze of awe that had settled into his very bones shifted slightly at the movement. 

 

“Maelstrom, what is it?”

 

Even his voice felt distant and strange, and for a moment he realized how silly it must be to name such a comparatively small Kingdra after such a powerful storm when there was a Pokémon like this out there in the world.

 

The Kingdra tugged at him once more and he found himself sliding down from Aurorus’s back and onto the ground, his footsteps taking him closer and closer, like he was in some sort of trance, too awestruck to even think. And before he knew it, he stood at the edge of the pool, looking up, feeling like a pebble before a god.

 

It let out an earth-shattering cry, Victor stumbling back a few steps at its force, and thrashed its wings as if it was trying to dislodge something from its back. That’s when Victor first saw it and suddenly everything made sense.

 

There was a fishing net tangled on the blue plates along its higher back, clearly affecting its ability to move efficiently, but despite its rather long neck, it was just out of reach. Of course, it had created the storms to drive anyone away that might take advantage of it! 

 

Taking a deep breath and giving his Kingdra a few pets to try and steady his nerves, he stepped back towards the edge of the pool.

 

“You’re… Lugia, aren’t you?”

 

That piercing gaze was back on him again and it took all his strength to hold his ground. He held up his hands.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise! I came to help.”

 

Lugia narrowed its eyes, as if trying to judge if Victor truly was here with good intent. Then, with almost a huff, it flopped down into the pool and held out its wings in a way that made a pathway from where Victor stood onto its back.

 

He uncurled Kingdra’s tail from his arm and gave him a pat.

 

“Good boy, Maelstrom. Wait here.”

 

Victor crouched by Lugia’s wing and reached out to see how slick it might be before he stepped upon it. The densely packed feathers were small and smooth, definitely waterproof, and it reminded him of his Empoleon. 

 

His hand went to his belt unthinkingly at that, all the worries that he’d pushed back from the front of his mind now weighing down upon him. Victor closed his eyes and willed himself calm. He could help Lugia and then immediately get Pobeda to help. She’d be fine. She was tough. The toughest.

 

As if it could sense his unease, Lugia tilted its head in his direction and appeared to study him once again. Victor gave it a tentative smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to try and catch you. I’m just worried about my Empoleon. She got hurt in the storm outside.”

 

That answer seemed to appease it and it shifted once more to provide as easy a path as possible to its back. Victor moved slowly, not wanting to misjudge his step, and paused a few times to rebalance himself, but soon enough he reached the tangled net. He reached into his pouch at his waist for his pocket knife, pulling it out and beginning to cut the knotted cording away.

 

It took several minutes, the net quite entangled with itself and the plates on Lugia’s back, and once he got the last part off, he could feel the tension ease in Lugia’s shoulders.

 

Gathering up an armful of the net so it didn’t accidentally fall into the water, Victor made his way back over to solid ground and set the pile of net down once there.

 

Before he could blink, the creature dove down into the water, the pool clearly much deeper than Victor expected. Well, he’d just met a Legendary Pokémon, and not a soul was probably going to believe him.

 

He looked to the netting, and, not wanting to leave it there where it could potentially harm another Pokémon, he called out his Delibird.

 

“Moroz, can you fit this in your tail? I want to dispose of it properly somewhere else.”

 

The Delibird looked a bit miffed by the question, but Victor understood when he began to see how much excess food the Pokémon began to unload from its tail in order to make space for the netting.

 

“I promise, I’ll make sure to replenish your food,” he said, trying to placate him. “I’ll even get those Poké Puffs you like from Kalos, okay? The really fancy ones.”

 

That seemed to appease him, the bird moving a bit quicker now to unload before beginning to stuff the net into the white tail in its place. But before he could finish, Victor heard that song from the pool once more, and as he turned to look, Lugia breached the surface of the water and leaned its long neck over towards him.

 

“Is there something else…”

 

Victor didn’t even finish before Lugia dropped a worn little bell, and he barely reacted in time to catch it in his hands. Engraved on the top of the bell, very small, was the outline of another Pokémon Victor had only seen in books. He darted his eyes up to Lugia.

 

“Why are you giving me this?”

 

Lugia let out a low cry at that, and suddenly, Victor’s Empoleon came out of her Poké Ball. The Legendary leaned down and gave her a nuzzle before fixing Victor with a look.

 

Somehow, although he had no idea how, Lugia was trying to help her. He pointed to the design on the bell.

 

“This is Ho-Oh, right?”

 

It was almost as if Lugia nodded in reply, those eyes never once looking away.

 

“Can Ho-Oh help Pobeda?”

 

Lugia leaned forward at that, nudging Victor’s hand where he held the bell and it gave a small tinkle. It had been awhile since he’d read about the lore of Johto, but Victor thought he remembered something about a bell. And if Lugia thought Ho-Oh had a way to help, then he would find a way.

 

Victor clutched the bell tightly in his hand and stepped forward to stroke Pobeda’s head with his other hand. 

 

“Thank you. She means the world to me.”

 

The favor now repaid, Lugia dove once more into the depths of the pool, and when silence finally came over the cavern once more, Victor strained to try and hear any of the rain that had been echoing down previously.

 

He had a distinct feeling that Lugia had brought the storms to a calm, and knowing then he could fly swiftly to Cianwood City, Victor quickly turned to his Pokémon. 

 

“Pobeda, let’s get you back in your ball for now. You, too, Maelstrom, Valkyrior. Moroz, once we get to the surface, we’re flying to Cianwood.”

 

He recalled all his Pokémon, wrapping the cord from the bell around his wrist as he called out his Gastrodon. 

 

“Tritonia, Dig for the surface!”

 

And as the pool and the waterfall grew further and further away, Victor clutched the bell a little tighter.

 

_ If Ho-Oh is what it takes for Pobeda to recover, then I’ll find a way to find it. No matter what it takes. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


He’d flown to the closest city, Cianwood, and rushed immediately to the Pokémon Center. What little injuries his team had endured were easily taken care of by the nurse there. Well, except for Pobeda’s situation. The nurse tried, but she soon advised that he go to the Pharmacy next door and to ask for the strongest Potion the man had. 

 

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but it will at least bring her some comfort.”

 

Those words settled into the pit of Victor’s stomach like ice, as he could see the sympathy in the nurse’s eyes and knew why she seemed on the verge of offering condolences. The Pokémon’s age, the wear and tear of years upon years of hard work was already hard enough on her body. She was by no means fragile, but she’d hit the rocks hard. Hard enough it could have easily killed her on impact. 

 

He thanked the nurse and cradled Pobeda’s Poké Ball in his hands, taking a deep breath before he turned and left the Pokémon Center. Somehow, he found his way next door, because even if it was a small chance, he would cling to it. And, well, it would at least make it more comfortable for her. Even if…

 

The man was a bit fussy at first, grumbling about how suddenly everyone needed his Secret Potion and that he didn’t keep that much on hand. But when Victor called his Pokémon out to let him see the injury for himself, he became somber and apologetic.

 

As he worked on preparing another bottle, he warned Victor that even this might not be enough.

 

“My Potion can cure a lot of tough problems, but this might be out of our hands. It’s going to take a miracle to heal all that ails her right now.”

 

Victor clutched at the small bell that hung around his wrist, wishing it could tell him what he needed to do. Should he just rush outside and ring it? Would that work? 

 

“Do you… know much about the legend of Ho-Oh?” he asked quietly.

 

The topic didn’t seem to surprise him much and the man gave him a polite smile.

 

“If you’re hoping it’ll help your Pokémon like how it did in the legend for those three trapped in the tower’s fire, you might be out of luck. Even those in Ecruteak City, who do everything to keep that tower in Ho-Oh’s honor, haven’t been able to call it on demand.”

 

Victor nodded, giving Pobeda a few gentle pets on her head before recalling her once more into her Poké Ball. 

 

“I know it’s a longshot, but I’m willing to try anything at this point. I guess I’ll head to Ecruteak and go from there.”

 

The man handed over the Secret Potion, and when Victor went for his wallet, he shook his head and said it wasn’t necessary.

 

“Good luck. I hope you find the miracle you need.”

 

* * *

 

 

They tried everything. The Sages of the Bell Tower all agreed that the bell Victor was given was significant, but even then, nothing. Victor tried for hours, standing atop the tower, but to no avail.

 

It appeared that even with this Clear Bell, even with a Rainbow Wing from the Sages, Ho-Oh was not going to appear. By the time night came, Victor had to practically be dragged back down the tower, and he’d been nursing a cup of tea from the local Gym Leader for what felt like hours.

 

“I just don’t understand,” he sighed. “Why would Lugia give me this if it wouldn’t help?”

 

Guang Hong, the petite round-faced Gym Leader, had offered to let Victor spend the night in a spare room until he could decide what to do next. He’d been very kind and understanding, far more believing than the Sages seemed to be when he told them it was Lugia that gave him the bell. But even he didn’t know what they could possibly do next.

 

“I don’t think Lugia would lead you astray, either. But the Pokémon of legend, when they do appear, work in very mysterious ways. Perhaps it’s only one piece of the puzzle and we’re missing something important that’s necessary for it to work.”

 

They’d poured through all the texts in the city on the legend, and even then, only one small detail stuck out. 

 

“Well, I think we both agree, the only thing that could be missing would be if Ho-Oh didn’t deem me pure-hearted enough, which is certainly possible. Half the reason Pobeda’s body was so worn down in the first place is because I’ve pushed her too hard for years.”

 

“Victor,” Guang Hong scolded, “you need to stop blaming yourself. I highly doubt there’s a Champion out there that doesn’t feel like they’ve perhaps been too hard on their Pokémon. Why, I’m just a Gym Leader and sometimes I worry the same. I think we all do at some point.”

 

Victor took a sip, not that surprised when he realized it had gone cold. “Well, for whatever reason, it’s not working for me. So the only thing I can think to do is try and find a Trainer that matches that description.”

 

Guang Hong stood up at that, going over to turn up the volume on the TV in the corner. Victor let out a sigh.

 

How was he supposed to find a Trainer like that? It’s not like he had a lot of time to look for one.

 

“Victor…”

 

He turned, his eyes darting from Guang Hong to the TV he pointed to. The news had just finished covering the story of Victor’s heroic act that aided Lugia, and he honestly thought the other man had gone to turn the TV off.

 

But instead, he focused on the next story the newscaster spoke about.

 

“In other news, due to overwork during the recent storms, the Ampharos of Olivine City’s Glitter Lighthouse had come down with a high fever. Thankfully, local Gym Leader, Phichit Chulanont, knew just who to call in for the job of getting the medicine from Cianwood City. Hoenn Gym Leader, Yuuri Katsuki from Lavaridge Town, a good friend of Phichit’s and a skilled Water-type specialist, was quick to make the journey across Route 40 and 41 during the raging winds and choppy waters all for the sake of the sick Pokémon!” 

 

The news footage then panned to a hard-to-make-out video clip of the incident, the spray from the waves and the rain making it hard to see much. But the outline of a man with his Dewgong was distinct. Apparently, Victor hadn’t been the only Trainer risking life and limb out in that weather.

 

That’s when it clicked in his mind. There was another Trainer out in the storm for the sake of helping a Pokémon! A Trainer who was pure-hearted enough to risk his safety just to get the medicine to the Ampharos that wasn’t even his own. Was it possible that Lugia knew about this trainer surfing through those waves only hours before Victor had arrived?

 

It was a small coincidence, for sure, but the timing felt so perfect that he wondered if it was Lugia’s intent that he find this Trainer to help him. Legends worked in very mysterious ways, after all.

 

“Do you think… that’s him? The Trainer we need?”

 

Guang Hong turned the volume back down as he crossed the room to get to his phone. 

 

“I think that in all my years of researching the Legend of the Towers, I’ve come to understand that finding Ho-Oh, or finding those three beasts, is all about being at the right place at the right time. And Lugia’s just the same. I think it’s too much of a coincidence to ignore. Especially when we’ve got nothing else.”

 

He picked up the phone and dialed, smiling when a voice answered on the other end.

 

“Hey, Phichit! I just heard about everything on the news. Is everyone there doing okay? ...That’s great! So, I have a bit of a weird favor to ask. We need to get in contact with that friend of yours from Hoenn.”

 

Guang Hong paused then, a frown curling his lips down.

 

“Oh… Yeah, I know it’s not that long of a journey… It’s a long story, but we’re trying to find a pure-hearted Trainer to summon Ho-Oh.”

 

He let out a sigh at that and Victor edged closer.

 

“I’m not joking. Victor Nikiforov is here. Yes,  _ that _ Victor. And he needs to find a Trainer to summon Ho-Oh.”

 

It went quiet a bit longer and Guang Hong gave Victor a hesitant smile.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell him. Thanks, Phichit. Glad your Ampharos is doing better!”

 

As he hung up the phone, he let out a huff.

 

“So?” Victor asked.

 

“Well, Phichit agreed that this might be our guy. Problem is, he’s gone back home already. So you’d need to go to Lavaridge to get him.”

 

Victor held up his wrist, the bell letting a little ring out as he did so.

 

“I’ve tried everything else, Guang Hong, but I feel like this is it. I don’t know how to explain it, but it just feels right. Like this really is the answer. What’s his name again? I’ll head out right now.”

 

Guang Hong shook his head, but it was clear he wasn’t about to talk Victor out of it. 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki. He’s the Gym Leader in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn.”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor repeated, the name resonating with him somehow. “I hope he’s the one I need.”

 

“I hope so, too.”

 

* * *

  
  


Yuuri Katsuki was, by his own definition, a dime-a-dozen Gym Leader who was just as commonplace and unsurprising as finding Zubat in caves.

 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t  _ tried _ to make a name for himself. After failing to finish earning his Badges in Hoenn at the age of eleven, he became severely depressed and kept to himself for a few years. When the Lavaridge Gym Leader at the time, Minako, offered for him to travel to Alola with her friend Celestino and another young trainer, he’d taken her up on it. Maybe he just needed to get away from home to find himself. That had certainly worked for Legendary Trainer, and current Kalos Champion of five years, Victor Nikiforov.

 

So he traveled, first to Alola, then Unova. Phichit’s optimism countered his bouts of self-doubt pretty well, but when he decided to try Kalos alone, that became a disaster.

 

It had been the first time he’d made it through the entire Elite Four, and what happened? He completely panicked and was unable to face the Champion. So, at nineteen, he came back to Hoenn and took over the Lavaridge Gym while Minako worked her way up to Hoenn Champion. 

 

And there he’d stayed, resigned to being the one Gym rumored to be the most avoided. Probably because he was terrible at it.

 

Phichit had tried to argue that his dual-type Water  _ and _ Fire Gym was  _ difficult _ , but it was surely just his friend being nice, as always. 

 

Why, he’d even joked just yesterday that rumor was Victor was in Johto and that Yuuri should hang around Olivine a bit longer. Yuuri didn’t see the point. Why would Victor even notice someone like him? He’d just be seen as another of his adoring fans, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

If he was ever going to meet Victor, he wanted to do so as an equal. Not some bumbling twenty-three-year-old that couldn’t even run a Gym right. Victor had far better things to do than trouble himself with someone like Yuuri. That’s all there was to it.

 

So Yuuri was now back home, laying in bed and dwelling on his own shortcomings, as he was apt to do. But when he darted his eyes to the window, he noticed something strange. Snow? No, not snow. Ash?

 

Yuuri grabbed his PokéNav off his bed stand and flipped to the BuzzNav app, the TV Mauville news already talking about the strange activity at Mt. Chimney overnight that had caused it to spew out more ash than usual into the surrounding areas. Well, that explained that, at least.

 

“Yuuri! Come help me sweep this out of the pathways!” his sister’s voice called through the house. 

 

He dragged himself out of bed, got dressed in his usual -- cargo pants of navy blue that he’d rolled up at the cuffs, a tee shirt and a short kimono jacket with the onsen symbol of the Gym’s Badge on the back -- then he picked up his belt and gently stroked a hand across the six Poké Balls that were clipped there.

 

“Good morning, everyone. I’m going to see how bad it is outside before we decide where to practice. Just be patient.” 

 

One of the Poké Balls appeared to jostle at those words and Yuuri just smiled, giving the Dusk Ball an additional pat. 

 

“I know, Kaguya. Soon, I promise.”

 

With his friends now along with him, he made his way outside into the abundance of ash that had fallen, frowning when the continuing fall of it clung to his clothes.

 

“Mari, I’m going to get the extra broom from the Pokémon Center. I’ll be right back!”

 

His sister waved over at him and he crossed the path towards the Pokémon Center that doubled as an entrance to his family’s onsen, but he’d barely set foot in the door before his eyes caught on to the Pokémon his mother and her Alomomola were tending to, and a strange sense of recollection came over him.

 

Why, the only Empoleon he’d ever seen with a scar like that under its left eye was Victor’s.

 

He turned to his father who had just entered. “Whose Empoleon?”

 

“She came with some silver-haired young man about your age. He was asking if we could look after her while he waited for the Gym to open.”

 

Yuuri froze.

 

Silver-haired? Around his age? Had an Empoleon with a scar exactly there?

 

His heart thudded into his stomach and he managed to choke out a question.

 

“Where?”

 

“He’s in the onsen right now.”

 

Yuuri ran.

 

He crossed the room to the corner, opened the door and turned sharply enough he slid into the wooden dividers between the men’s and women’s onsen. Yuuri recovered immediately and ran past the outcrop of rocks to the onsen’s entrance.

 

There, relaxing in the waters of his family’s onsen, was none other than Victor Nikiforov himself.

 

The man looked up and met his eyes, his pensive expression suddenly bursting into a smile.

 

“Ah, Yuuri!” he stood up then, water cascading down his  _ very _ naked body. “You’re just the man I’m looking for!”

 

Yuuri stumbled back, his glasses going askew, and just barely managed to squeak out a reply.

 

“Ehhhh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoy!

Yuuri probably shouldn’t have run away.

 

I mean, it isn’t every day that Kalos Champion Victor Nikiforov shows up and claims you’re the person he’s looking for, after all. And it probably didn’t exactly bode well that his reaction to that statement, and, well, his full-frontal nudity, was to scream and run off.

 

Well, whatever the reason was, he was certain it wouldn’t matter now.

 

He’d retreated to the Gym, the building with its floating wood panels leading in and out of onsens before the stone stage he waited on, the perfect fortress for him to hide in when he was feeling stressed, especially this early, when none of the other Trainers who worked on the lower levels had arrived for the day yet. There, he’d let his Primarina out of his Poké Ball and began to brush his aquamarine hair while the Pokémon let his head rest in Yuuri’s lap.

 

The soothing repetitive motion of the brush and the little hums of melody from his Pokémon were like a balm on Yuuri’s nerves, a raw feeling prickling at his mind, as if he’d burnt himself internally. Perhaps he had, in a way, because nothing but  _ that _ would ever sear into his nerves that quickly. 

 

Primarina’s hair now finished, Yuuri stood and began to release each of his Pokémon, one by one. First, his Dewgong, then Swanna and Oricorio, then Volcarona and finally, with that little spark, his impish little Rotom.

 

Victor had surely left by now, realizing after seeing him that Yuuri was probably  _ not _ anything worth looking for.

 

“Ready for our morning dance?” he asked his Pokémon.

 

There was a resounding reply in tweets and trill and song, and Yuuri felt his smile easing itself back onto his lips. This was normal. This was where he felt the safest. Just him and his Pokémon, who he knew would never judge him or think him weak for all the flaws he’d shown them over the years.

 

“Okay, who wants to sing this time? Tomoe did yesterday. Maihime, did you want to sing today? Or Etoile?”

 

There seemed to pass discussion amongst the three Pokémon, the Primarina, as always, willing to sing if the others weren’t feeling up to it. His Oricorio and Swanna usually opted to just dance, but sometimes they wanted to do so to a melody that came from their song. Finally, they turned back to Yuuri and presented, instead, a new singer amongst them.

 

“Kaguya? You want to sing?”

 

The Rotom let out its little electrical trill and Yuuri chuckled, holding out his hand so the Pokémon could give him a little friendly shock with its blue wavy appendages.

 

“Okay, I’m not going to stop you. Sorry I didn’t offer, I didn’t know you were interested.”

 

The trill from the Rotom was now almost teasing, a sing-song little ditty that sounded like it was giggling.

 

“Ready, everyone? First position to begin.”

 

As he lined up his heels together, each Pokémon doing what they could to emulate it, he noticed the little flicker as the Rotom darted into his PokéNav and suddenly the apps flipped from one to the next until a radio came on.

 

The strumming of a guitar started off what sounded like a saucy upbeat melody, and as he did every morning, Yuuri danced the way the music inspired him to dance, his eyes drifting closed and just moving with the rhythm, turning towards his Swanna and echoing his moves, before turning to his Oricorio and matching her swaying red feathers.

 

He didn’t need to feel anything but the music here, and no one was around to think him childish for wasting valuable training time dancing. That was the wonderful thing about music, it spoke to him and his Pokémon in the same language and brought them together in the one thing all of them could do.

 

As the melody came to an end, Yuuri could feel the beads of sweat start to trail down his neck. Kaguya flickered back out of the PokéNav and hovered before him with that little hum that Yuuri had come to understand meant she was hoping for praise.

 

“That was beautiful, Kaguya,” he murmured, carefully reaching his fingers in to stroke the Pokémon’s orange body. 

 

It earned him a little shock of happiness before the Pokémon twirled in the air before him. He turned now from one Pokémon to the next, complimenting each of them on one of their dance moves or tricks. And by the time he made it back to his Primarina, he could already tell his nerves had settled.

 

That was, until he heard the soft applause that came from near the entrance.

 

“That was beautiful. All of you.”

 

And in Yuuri’s wide-eyed shock and momentary horror, all he could process was that he was at least thankful Victor had put some clothing on, because the situation was stressful enough already.

 

Victor must have noticed Yuuri’s reaction, or perhaps, even more noticeable, the way all of his Pokémon had moved in front of him upon sensing him in distress, as he quickly offered a nervous smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, but your mother told me where to find you and I assumed that meant you knew I was coming.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, the steam in the air seeming thicker than before. He managed to nod mechanically in reply.

 

The attempt at a smile on Victor’s lips fell, and he let out an uncharacteristically heavy sigh before looking back at Yuuri once more, this time almost hesitantly.

 

“I think I’ve managed to mess up twice already now, so let’s try this once more. Hello, I’m…”

 

“Victor Nikiforov, Kalos Champion for five years,” Yuuri replied unthinkingly.

 

If anything, Victor looked sheepish. He reached back to rub the back of his head.

 

“Ah. That’s right. You probably know.” 

 

“Why are you looking for me?” Yuuri asked, the question coming across far more accusatory than he intended, but his nerves had flared back up and now all he could think was an internal mantra of mistakes he’d made.

 

Had the Hoenn League called in Victor to tell Yuuri he was to be replaced because they didn’t want to make Minako do it? Had word got out that everyone avoided his Gym and now some unknown higher power that operated between all the Leagues had gotten involved?

 

Victor had begun to climb up the stone stairs, something that wasn’t allowed during normal Gym hours, and all Yuuri could focus on was how his long coat trailed against the stones as he stepped up from one level to the next. Then again, the fabric was waterproof, from what Yuuri had read in an article about him.

 

“It’s… kind of a long story. But for the sake of the moment, I’ll do my best to make it brief. I’m looking for a Trainer who can help me summon Ho-Oh.”

 

The laugh came out sharply and punched the air. Was he here to mock him?

 

“Very funny,” Yuuri replied, narrowing his eyes. If he didn’t stay mad, then the actual hurt of that mockery might hit and that would be far worse.

 

But Victor’s poise seemed to crumble at that and there was a flicker of something like fear that was quickly swallowed up by another smile. A forced one, Yuuri noted.

 

“Sorry, I’m...” Victor paused then let out another sigh. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but…”

 

At this he held out his wrist, getting it as close to Yuuri as the barrier of Pokémon would allow him to reach.

 

“Lugia gave me this when my Empoleon was injured severely in the storms it created. I’ve gone to Ecruteak and talked to everyone I can, but nothing I do can summon Ho-Oh. Legendaries work in very mysterious ways, and…”

 

At this, his eyes became piercing, his appearance calm and collected, but his words tumbling free, stumbling hastily, one over the next.

 

“Guang Hong noticed you on the news, for the Ampharos in Olivine, and we both thought it was a sign. I even called your friend, Phichit, and spoke with him at length before I came here, and the more I hear about you, the more I think you’re the Trainer I need to summon Ho-Oh so I can help Pobeda live.”

 

The bell on his wrist let out a weak tinkle at that and Yuuri realized with a jolt that it was because Victor’s hand was trembling. And slowly, the rush of words settled into Yuuri’s mind.

 

“I’m… I’m not sure I’m the right person to risk the livelihood of your Empoleon on.”

 

Victor closed his eyes and bowed his head forward, turning that hand he held extended over until it waited now, palm up.

 

“Please, Yuuri. Will you at least try and help me? I won’t hold it against you if it doesn’t work, but I’m running out of time for her, and you’re my last hope.”

 

Yuuri wanted to argue that there was no way he could summon a Legendary when so many had tried before to no avail, wanted to tell Victor that although he wanted to help, he wasn’t the right person, but somehow… Victor believed  _ in him _ .  

 

It was a terrifying thought. 

 

And despite how unlikely it seemed, it made Yuuri believe it just a little, too.

 

He reached out and placed his hand in Victor’s, that little bell letting out a soft jingle as he did.

 

“Okay. I’ll do what I can.”

 

Relief flickered across Victor’s eyes, and before Yuuri could say more, he’d yanked him forward into a hug.

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

With all the ash still in the air around Mt. Chimney, Yuuri knew that flying out wouldn’t be possible until they made it further away. Victor had seemed pretty distraught when he explained that they’d have to bike at least to Mauville City, possibly Fortree City, before it would be safe enough for their Pokémon to be in the air.

 

Then again, after Yuuri had seen the full extent of the injuries to his Empoleon, it was understandable why Victor was so desperate for a solution. 

 

Perhaps that was why Yuuri desperately wanted to be able to summon a Legendary for him. The idea was crazy, sure, but if it was a way to help Victor? Well, Yuuri would try his damnedest. He might not feel worthy, but for Victor he would try to be.

 

Along the routes to Mauville, Victor had explained what he knew about the legend of the two towers in Johto and what they’d tried already to get Ho-Oh to appear. Yuuri didn’t say it aloud, but he was skeptical that a Legendary that refused to show up for Victor Nikiforov would think plain, boring Yuuri was somehow acceptable. 

 

Victor must have seen how he’d grown quiet and withdrawn after that and realized it was weighing on him, because he began to ask about Yuuri himself. Phichit had, embarrassingly enough, already told him about some of the assistance he’d provided to other Gym Leaders. Which, honestly, he was just being nice, it wasn’t anything special!

 

Of course, Victor didn’t go around helping everyone all the time. He was a  _ Champion _ ! He didn’t have time to do that. Yuuri, with his avoided Gym, had all the free time in the world. That’s all there was to it. He was blessed with more free time than anyone else.

 

They stopped briefly in Mauville City to check the news and rest a bit. But even this far south, the debris in the air was bad enough they were advising Trainers to avoid flying for the time being. They’d have to make for Fortree City before getting in the clear.

 

Oddly enough, Victor appeared to be in a slightly better mood by now, though Yuuri couldn’t discern why. When they’d had to use Yuuri’s Dewgong to cross Route 118, given that Victor’s Empoleon was in no state to use Surf, he’d been almost smiling by the time he made it to shore.

 

“Thank you...” he paused, and Yuuri realized he was wanting to know the Pokémon’s name. 

 

“Yukiko,” Yuuri provided.

 

The almost-smile grew at that as Victor gave her a few gentle strokes on the head.

 

“Thank you, Yukiko.”

 

Yuuri felt his own smile shyly tugging at his lips in return. 

 

Route 119 was, as usual, wet. Something about its position in relation to the mountain meant it was almost always raining, and with the long grass so tall it loomed over your head, it wasn’t like you could use an umbrella, either.

 

Victor had, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment, insisted that they hold hands so he didn’t get lost going through the grass. Sure, it made sense, given that Yuuri was far more familiar with the quickest path through, and Victor was adamant that at least his bike was not able to go through grass this tall, but it slowed their progress quite a bit. 

 

It also didn’t help that Yuuri had probably been crushing on Victor since he was at least twelve.

 

As the sky grew darker with the cloud cover combined with the setting of the sun, Victor spotted the Weather Institute up ahead and brought Yuuri to a stop.

 

“Can we… stop in there and warm up?”

 

They’d just stepped out of the grass and onto one of the few rock ledges on the path and Yuuri blinked back at him. He hadn’t noticed it, figuring it was his own nerves causing it, but Victor’s hand had started to tremble, not Yuuri’s own.

 

His face was also really flushed and Yuuri thought he must have a fever, given that his outfit was warmer looking than his own. 

 

“Oh, um… they’re probably closed at this time of night. Are you not feeling well?”

 

Victor sneezed and Yuuri felt his own cheeks burn with a blush.  _ How does he make even that look so damn cute? _

 

He offered Yuuri a hesitant smile.

 

“Yes, and I think I saw some lightning off in the distance?”

 

They could probably make Fortree City in about thirty more minutes, and Yuuri knew he could avail upon the Gym Leader there for a place to stay, even in the middle of the night, but if Victor was running a fever, and the rain was showing signs of picking up, that could only make his health worse.

 

And the idea of Victor becoming sick in addition to all that he was already going through with his Empoleon was enough for Yuuri’s panic and embarrassment to be overridden. They could go to his Secret Base, which was fairly close, and spend the night there.

 

“I, uh… I have a place we can stay nearby. My Secret Base is just up that waterfall.”

 

He pointed and Victor followed his line of sight before turning back with that almost-smile once more.

 

“That would be wonderful. I’m just getting pretty chilled.”

 

Victor held out his hand once more, clearly not seeing the gap in the long grass ahead of them, and Yuuri nervously rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Oh, the grass has a path through up here, then we only have to use the water the rest of the way.”

 

He dropped his hand and Yuuri was surely projecting because he seemed a bit disappointed.

 

They walked up past the Weather Institute and across the bridge, before turning south and heading down to the water’s edge. 

 

“I can send Yukiko back down for you, but you’ll need Waterfall, as well. Do you have your Lapras with you?”

 

His brilliant blue eyes seemed to sparkle at that. “Ah, you even know my team, don’t you?”

 

Yuuri coughed. “J-Just a little.”

 

Victor nodded. “Yes, I have her with me. Thank you again for letting me use your Dewgong. I haven’t had the time to teach anyone else Surf yet.”

 

“N-No problem.”

 

He let Victor go first, knowing Yukiko would make sure he got onto the right shore, then waited for her to return before calling out his Primarina, his starter, using his own Waterfall to guide them up to the top. Victor had noticed the rails and was looking to Yuuri with a question in his eyes by the time he reached the shore as well.

 

“How do we cross these? Bike?”

 

“Acro Bike. I can loan you mine if you need it.”

 

Victor waved his hand. “I can shift mine between gears, no problem. Just go first so I can see which rails to take.”

 

Yuuri nodded, getting his foldable bike out and lining it up with the first set of rails before expertly bunny hopping the bike sideways across them. He waited and watched as Victor lined up his bicycle to follow.

 

But right as he tried to maneuver the bike, it looked more like he was trying to jump a ramp than bunny hop. He missed the rail and fell into the water below. Yuuri’s hand went over his mouth, his eyes wide, and he tried his hardest not to laugh.

 

Who would have believed that Victor Nikiforov, Kalos Champion of five years, could be thwarted by a simple bike rail?

 

“So I may need a little help getting across,” his voice drifted up from below.

 

Yuuri’s giggles spilled free at that and he did his best to stifle them. “O-Of course, just a second!”

 

He called his Dewgong out and had her take Victor back to the shore before pulling his bicycle over, as well. Yuuri had already returned to the other side of the rails and was trying his best not to look too amused by Victor’s predicament.

 

“I think I’ll just have to use a Pokémon to cross. I can’t… do whatever that is you just did.”

 

“Bunny hop?” Yuuri asked, amusement still laced in his tone.

 

Victor, at least, seemed equally bemused by the situation. “You make it look so easy!”

 

Yuuri turned at that, pretending to adjust his belt as he recalled his Dewgong, so he could hide how the compliment set his cheeks aflame.

 

It was Victor’s sneeze again that brought him back and he turned around with eyes wide.

 

“You’re definitely going to be sick now,” he muttered, no longer amused.

 

“Let’s just get out of the rain first, then we’ll worry about that.”

 

Yuuri pointed out which rails Victor would need to cross and then over to the bush that was hiding the entrance to his Secret Base. And once Victor put his bicycle away and called out his Milotic, Yuuri had to focus twice as hard on the rails so he didn’t fall in due to distraction.

 

But really, only Victor could make being soaked to the bone look so damn good, and the Shiny Milotic only accented the matter.

 

Finally, they made it to the base and Yuuri took a deep breath. Well, the time for enjoying Victor being the joke was surely over now, because the moment he set eyes on the countless posters and news clippings Yuuri had of him all over the walls of his base, he’d be the one laughing.

 

Going for nonchalant, Yuuri walked in and tried to act like he wasn’t about to die of embarrassment.

 

“I’ve got two beds from when Phichit visits, so we don’t have to worry about that. I don’t have any towels, though, so we’ll have to find another way to get you dried off.”

 

If Victor noticed the posters, he was being kind enough not to mention them, instead his eyes went from the Poké Dolls that lined the floor to the mats, before returning to Yuuri.

 

“Wow, you’ve even got a jukebox. My Underground Base never had one of those!”

 

“It actually works, too,” he found himself replying.

 

Victor’s eyes seemed to sparkle brighter at that, but before he could respond, he sneezed once more.

 

“Ah, here… let me,” Yuuri reached out at that, helping Victor pull the heavy-with-water coat off of him before turning to release his Volcarona from her Poké Ball. 

 

“Miho, can you try and warm Victor up?” he asked sweetly.

 

The Pokémon nodded, slowly beginning to fan her wings until small little embers danced upon the air. Yuuri distracted himself by hanging Victor’s coat off his flag post, before nervously rubbing his arms. 

 

“Yuuri, if you’re cold, come over here next to me.”

 

He patted the small cushion on the floor next to him and Yuuri found himself walking over to sit down before he could talk himself out of it.

 

Victor must have been feeling pretty sick, because his face was still flushed pink and he leaned over against Yuuri’s shoulder as if too tired to sit upright by himself any longer.

 

“A-Are you going to be okay?”

 

He hummed a reply. “I think I just need to warm up a little. My outfit might be partially waterproof, but between the rain and falling in the water, I’m really chilled.”

 

Yuuri nodded mutely.

 

“It’s not good to fall asleep if you’re too cold,” Victor continued, “so will you talk to me, so I don’t doze off?”

 

“W-What do you want me to talk about?”

 

His weight sagged a little more into Yuuri’s shoulder and his eyes drifted closed.

 

“Well, you seem to know a bit about my Pokémon,” his eyes narrowly opened at that and Yuuri could see how they had focused on one of the posters he had of Victor and his team. 

 

“Sorry. I…” Yuuri bit his lip. Of course, Victor probably thought he was just another fan.

 

“Have good taste in idols?” Victor teased.

 

Yuuri about jumped away from him at that and he quickly moved his arm out to steady Victor on realizing he had almost let him slide off his shoulder. He was about to withdraw the hand once more from where it rested against Victor’s hip, but Victor settled his hand over it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t tease,” he said softly. “But I’m flattered to know another specialist looks up to me.”

 

He tensed at the words. Didn’t Victor know how many people  _ adored  _ him? 

 

“Cerulean, Pastoria, and Nimbasa, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Those are the only other Water-type specialists besides us.”

 

Yuuri froze, the words settling in his mind, but not quite processing. Were there really only three other Water-type gyms? 

 

“And you’re the only one beside me that runs a dual-type team,” Victor murmured, settling once more against Yuuri’s side. 

 

Victor still hadn’t let Yuuri’s hand go, so it was as if he had his arm around his waist. Yuuri’s heart raced, so fast he thought it would surely beat itself out of his chest.

 

“Ice and Fire, not that different from Lugia and Ho-Oh if you think about it.”

 

He turned, wanting to protest that Victor was building him up to be something far more important than he was, to note that Lugia was not an Ice-type, even, but when he met Victor’s gaze, the words vanished from his lips.

 

With only the light from his lamp and starlight, the base was dim and the embers from his Volcarona’s wings reflected beautifully in the blue of Victor’s eyes. 

 

How could someone so incredibly special think Yuuri was the one to help him?

 

Something in his own eyes must have betrayed his emotions because the soft smile that had been slowly building on Victor’s lips turned downward into a frown.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

He tried to meet his eyes without faltering, but he could feel the slightest tremble in his arm against Victor’s back that he was sure to notice. Yet Victor only answered it by gently squeezing his hand once more.

 

“I have a good feeling about this. About  _ you _ . I never thought I’d be worthy of meeting a Legendary, either, but…” he held up his other hand at this, the small bell around his wrist letting out a soft jingle, “they sure do work in mysterious ways. And I know Lugia wouldn’t lead me to a dead end.”

 

Before he could stop himself, Yuuri reached forward, gently tracing the outline of the bird on the top of the bell. It was odd. Maybe he was a bit sick as well, because he felt a little lightheaded when he looked at it, and there was a strange tug in his chest unlike anything else.

 

His fingertips brushed against it, and it let out a soft ring, the sound of it feeling like it reached his very soul.

 

Maybe it was the warmth of his Pokémon, or Victor’s hand holding his tight, but it was like he had been wrapped in wings of fire and all his doubts had been burned away for one brief moment.

 

“You, um, wanted to know about my team?”

 

Victor smiled, truly smiled, at that, and the warmth it gave Yuuri’s heart sent it soaring.

 

“Please? I want to know everything about you.”

 

Maybe he could be the person Victor needed, Yuuri thought. All he had to do was believe.

 

* * *

 

The longer Victor was around Yuuri, the more he understood why he couldn’t summon Ho-Oh himself.

 

His eyes glossed over the posters on the wall and all he could do was frown. While he named his Pokémon after victories and powerful storms and gods, Yuuri had named his things like “beautiful friend,” and “joyous rain” and “dancing princess.” And it was clear in the way he interacted with them that he saw them as friends first, something that Victor had a sinking feeling he’d forgotten a little along the way.

 

It wasn’t that he was heartless! Why, Pobeda was probably the closest friend he had, but he spent so much time with her, with all of his team,  _ training _ . Yuuri danced with his Pokémon, played games with them, had them nest in the pillows next to his head when he slept.

 

They had both become Trainers of great renown, but Victor’s path had lost some of the warmth along the way. How many times had he kindly reprimanded his Pokémon that they could play  _ after _ they were done training? How many times had he pushed them probably farther than he should have?

 

From the moment Pobeda came into his life, Victor had focused on one goal and one goal only: to become a Trainer worthy of being called Champion. And he’d succeeded. Now he wondered at what cost.

 

The reason Ho-Oh was rumored to have disappeared was that it had grown wary of humanity, for the towers had been built to foster friendship between people and Pokémon. Considering how many people spent their days chasing after it or the other beasts that were resurrected, maybe they were right to be wary. 

 

So many Trainers only thought about finding stronger, and better, and tougher when it came to the Pokémon in their lives, friendship coming as an afterthought. Why, there were countless Pokémon in the world that people called horrible things like “useless” and “worthless.”

 

Victor had definitely  _ not _ been that type, willing to try and see the best in his team at all times, but he was perhaps a little more guilty of it than he previously realized. When his Dragonair refused to evolve because it was scared of heights and never wanted to have wings, hadn’t he quickly put it in a box, only to visit with it rarely?

 

His closest Pokémon, after Pobeda, was probably Moroz, his Delibird, because not only was the Pokémon the first one he’d caught, rather than had gifted to him, but since Victor never trained it for anything but support on teams, it was the one who spent the most time with Victor  _ not _ training.

 

He clutched the Poké Ball beside him on the pillow tightly.

 

“Pobeda, I’m sorry, girl. But I think we’ve found the right person to help you.”

 

Yuuri was… perfect.

 

Just like Ho-Oh, he was beautiful, and kind, and warm, and just being in his presence made Victor’s heart feel lighter. He made him hope, he made him laugh. Victor couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed and smiled the way he had since they’d begun travelling that morning.

 

Maybe it was meant to be that he could reach Lugia, for Victor knew, of the two Legendaries, he was definitely more the type to isolate himself in solitude far away from anyone else. Storms and churning oceans, like walls to keep everyone away. 

 

It was a lot like Victor’s life had been for the last five years.

 

People might think it added to the mystery that surrounded him, the Kalos Champion rarely seen out with anyone but his Pokémon, but Victor knew it had been intentional on his part. Aside from Christophe, the Elite Four member Victor had called in to take his place until he could resolve the situation, Victor didn’t even have contact with many other elite Trainers.

 

Yuuri was friend to countless other Gym Leaders, helping them out whenever they needed it, even if they lived far away. Even for Victor, he’d dropped everything to help him.

 

If there was a person that could reach Ho-Oh, Victor had no doubt anymore that Yuuri Katsuki was the one.

A smile curled at his lips as he sat the Poké Ball back on his pillow.

 

“I think he’s going to help both of us, Pobeda. If it wasn’t for his kindness today, I don’t even know how I’d be coping.”

 

He thought of the Unova Champion, a man about Victor’s age named Alder, who had left his position to go wandering after the death of his Pokémon. That would be Victor right now if Yuuri hadn’t come into his life. Lost and wandering and without a single hope.

 

Victor closed his eyes and thought back to how happy he’d been only an hour or so ago as he sat next to Yuuri and listened to him recount how he’d befriended each of his team members. Maybe, if he was lucky, Yuuri could be his friend too.

 

Maybe, if he was  _ really _ lucky, he might be more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features another GORGEOUS piece of art from muttthecowcat, [which you can reblog on Tumblr HERE!](https://muttthecowcatridesagain.tumblr.com/post/180221847243/dance-at-the-bell-tower-my-second-piece-for)

Fortree City wasn’t that much further along the road from Yuuri’s Secret Base, and Victor was relieved that the weather had cleared by the time they reached it. As much as he was becoming more and more confident that Yuuri held the key to reaching out to Ho-Oh, Victor didn’t want to put off doing so any longer than they had to.

 

As they’d left the Pokémon Center, a voice called out and they both came to a stop.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

He’d forced a nervous smile as a young teen with orange and red hair came bounding up to them, and Victor found it interesting that for once, someone appeared to be more interested in Yuuri than him.

 

“Oh hi, Minami,” Yuuri replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“If I knew you were visiting I would have prepared my team for battle.”

 

“Ah, it was kind of a last minute decision. We couldn’t Fly out of Lavaridge and this was the closest city that was clear of the ash fall.”

 

The boy frowned, turning to Victor as if just now noticing him. “And this is?”

 

“Minami, you should know that!” Yuuri huffed. “Kalos Champion of five years?”

 

“Oh, your idol Victor.” Minami studied him then turned back to Yuuri. “He looks shorter in person.”

 

It appeared Minami only had eyes for Yuuri, and Victor found a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“That’s… actually the first time I’ve been told that.”

 

Yuuri seemed embarrassed on Minami’s behalf. “Sorry. This is Kenjirou Minami, he’s the Fortree City Gym Leader.”

 

Victor extended a hand. “Nice to meet you, Minami. What’s your Type speciality?”

 

The boy grinned at that. “Bug Type,  _ of course _ . They’re the best! Although Yuuri’s team is really good for non-Bug Types. I still like his Volcarona best though.”

 

“She’s very warm,” Victor replied thinking of the night before. “I can only imagine her power in battle.”

 

Minami opened his mouth, looking like he was more than happy to recount play-by-play details of Yuuri’s Volcarona’s battle prowess, but Yuuri quickly interjected.

 

“Sorry we can’t stay long Minami. We’ve got to get Johto before nightfall.”

 

He blinked. “Johto?”

 

“Yes I’m uh… helping Victor.”

 

“Not just any help, by the way,” Victor cut in, not wanting it to sound so simple when it wasn’t. “I needed a specific Trainer capable of summoning the Legendary Ho-Oh.”

 

Minami’s eyes went wide at that, a grin spilling over his features. “Oh wow, Yuuri’s definitely going to be the best pick for that!”

 

“You think so?” Victor asked, that hope once more growing in his chest.

 

He nodded fervently. “Of course! He’s already met one Legendary, and Phichit’s pretty sure he almost met another one and…”

 

Yuuri stepped between them, his hands waving frantically. “Minami, don’t make it sound like that! It’s nothing that special!”

 

The boy leveled him with a look before turning back to Victor excitedly. “One of the Guardians of Alola showed itself to him. It’s the one that avoids humans the most too!”

 

Victor looked to Yuuri, shock and perhaps a bit of hurt probably on his face despite trying to hardest to look calm. “Yuuri, have you really met a Legendary already? You didn’t mention that before.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh. “It’s nothing that important, I promise. I was on the Poni Breaker Coast and I noticed a Carvanha in the water that had a hook stuck on its lip. I had some of my Pokémon help me calm it down and I was working on trying to get the hook out when a shadowy figure came out the water.”

 

“One of the Guardians?”

 

“It’s not like  _ no one _ ever sees them. Most of the Island Kahunas have at least.”

 

Minami seemed to be more eager to tell the story than Yuuri and he quickly spoke up to clarify the details that he felt Yuuri was omitting.

 

“But Tapu Fini generally doesn’t like people and she just swam up next to Yuuri!”

 

“She was probably making sure I wasn’t hurting the Carvanha, that’s all. She flew off right away after that.”

 

Victor was smiling by now, and curious about what else the boy had mentioned, he looked to him now to address his question.

 

“Well I definitely think that counts as meeting a Legendary. Or at least very close to it. You said there was another time?”

 

Yuuri sighed, clearly worried. “It’s just a rumor Phichit started.”

 

Minami spoke up hesitantly. “Supposedly they went to a cave in Unova that only appears in the Giant Chasm when they think a Legendary is present. Yuuri caught his Seel there. The people nearby don’t like to talk about it, because they think it’s bad luck. But Phichit said when he tried to go back to the cave without Yuuri, it wasn’t there.”

 

Victor smiled, turning to Yuuri, with reassurance. “That definitely reminds me of the strange happenings around Lake Acuity. My mother still believes I’ve probably met with the Lake Guardian Uxie, but it wiped my memory of it.”

 

Yuuri had dropped his eyes to the ground, and he was now nervously scuffing his foot against the wooden boards of the walkway. “I’m… sorry I didn’t mention this to you before. I just thought it wasn’t important.”

 

Wanting that frown to be off his face, Victor reached out a hand and settled it gently on his shoulder. Yuuri’s brown eyes were wide when they flickered up to meet his eyes.

 

“It just makes me all the more certain I’ve chosen the right Trainer to help Pobeda.”

 

The relief surfaced on Yuuri’s face at that and he nodded, mumbling as he dropped his eyes once more. “O-Oh.”

 

Yuuri was, simply put, humble to a fault. He didn’t seem to realize the extent of his accomplishments or his skill, and Victor had found out a lot from Phichit and now Minami that Yuuri didn’t see as notable. In fact as they finally departed Fortree and arrived in Lilycove to board a boat to Johto, it was Phichit’s words of warning that had come back to Victor.

 

_ “Your biggest challenge if you ask Yuuri for help is his confidence. He’s quick to dismiss his successes as luck and his talent as accident. The only thing that holds him back is himself.” _

 

* * *

 

By the time they made it to Ecruteak City, Yuuri’s already tense mood had shifted into something a lot worse. He’d insisted on reading up on the legends himself, arguing that they may only have one chance at this and so he needed to do it right the first time, but Victor could tell that it was more of an excuse to delay than anything else.

 

After a few hours of this though, Victor knew he needed to do  _ something _ before Yuuri’s mood became any worse. 

 

“Yuuri, can I ask a question?”

 

He darted his eyes up from the book he was reading, tension evident even in his movements.

 

“Uh sure.”

 

Victor took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what Yuuri needed to shake off this doubt, wasn’t sure how to go about bringing it up without making things between them awkward, but he could only hope that Yuuri dealt with his worries the way Victor himself did.

 

“Can I challenge you to a Pokémon battle?”

 

Brown eyes blinked wide behind his glasses. Once, twice, then a third time. 

 

“W-What?”

 

“Just a quick 3 on 3 battle to give our Pokémon a chance to stretch their legs a little after such a long trip?”

 

Victor knew if anything, appealing to Yuuri’s love of his teammates would be the only advantage he might have.

 

Yuuri closed the book quickly, his hands already drifting to his belt.

 

“Oh gosh, I’ve been so focused on myself I haven’t let them out since we got here. And…”

 

He placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, hoping he could bring him some of the calm and hope that Yuuri had given Victor.

 

“I know, we’re both slacking it seems. So how about it?”

 

Slowly, just slightly, Victor could see the panic in his eyes dissipate as something else sparked alive, bright and bold. He stood up hastily, the chair wobbling a bit as he did so, and that spark seemed to grow now into a burst of courage.

 

“No handicaps,” he replied briskly, already walking from the room. “Let’s ask Guang Hong if we can use the gym.”

 

Victor followed. It was said many Trainers found themselves best when battling. Victor knew he did, knew that focusing on his team and trying to strategize a battle was the best way to keep his mind from troubles he didn’t want to face. You could learn a lot about a person from battling them, and Victor honestly found himself a bit excited to see what it might tell him about Yuuri. It was quite possible that Yuuri believed in his Pokémon more than himself.

 

Guang Hong, of course, was more than willing to let them into the Gym to use it for a quick battle, and Victor chose his three teammates carefully. He knew if he leaned too heavily on his Ice Type Pokémon, Yuuri’s Fire Types would easily beat him, but at the same time he didn’t want to not use any of them.

 

He finally settled on his Milotic, his Kingdra, and his Lapras.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

 

Yuuri gave his Poké Balls one last look before nodding. They each called out their first Pokémon.

 

“Thalassa go!”

 

“Miyabi you know what to do!”

 

Victor blinked, a bit surprised to see Yuuri starting off with one of his Fire Types when he was fully aware of how many Water Types Victor had. As it was, even his part Ice Type Lapras easily had the advantage; even if the Vulpix’s ability brought harsh sunlight onto the playing field with it. 

 

“Thalassa, Waterfall.”

 

“Miyabi, Hypnosis.”

 

To Victor’s surprise, the Vulpix moved first, easily outpacing his Lapras and putting it to sleep. Still, he wasn’t worried. His Pokémon was strong enough to take a few Fire Type hits.

 

But Yuuri’s strategy was not something Victor could account for, the Vulpix then using Will-o-Wisp which gave his Pokémon a burn. And his Lapras still hadn’t woken up.

 

“Miyabi, Energy Ball.”

 

Victor stared. What kind of person put such a powerful Grass Type attack on their Vulpix?! But it worked, damaging his Lapras heavily and then before he could even hope that the shock woke it up, the burn flickered once more and it was just enough to cause his Lapras to faint.

 

He recalled his Pokémon, Yuuri doing the same. The Vulpix earned a few scratches on its head before Yuuri did so. What little had remained of Yuuri’s panic had been just as easily defeated as Victor’s Pokémon, that fire that seemed so risky against his Water Types now burning in Yuuri’s eyes as well.

 

“Clinquant, you’re next!”

 

“Aika, let’s do this!”

 

Once more, it appeared that Victor had a heavy advantage. A Milotic against a Torracat? This should be easy.

 

“Aika, Fake Out!”

 

His Milotic flinched. 

 

“Clinquant, Hydro Pump!”

 

“Aika, U-Turn!”

 

This time Victor’s attack did hit, but somehow the Torracat held on, glancing back at Yuuri who was smiling at it proudly. It launched its counter attack and safely went back to Yuuri who sent out his Vulpix again.

 

“Clinquant, Hydro Pump again.”

 

“Miyabi, Hypnosis.”

 

Once more, Victor watched helpless as his Pokémon was put to sleep. Even his Milotic, which was quite bulky, didn’t stand up to two Energy Ball attacks as it slept. Somehow, he was down to one last Pokémon.

 

“Maelstrom, you can do this!”

 

He just had to take down the two Fire Types and then handle whatever the third Pokémon was that Yuuri had chosen. It was still possible to turn this around.

 

Yuuri sent out his Wishiwashi. 

 

“Hansuke, this one’s easy!”

 

Easy? Victor took a deep breath. He was beginning to have a sinking feeling that whatever Yuuri had for strategy, his Kingdra was not going to win this. 

 

The tiny little fish gathered up into its larger form, easily holding out against Kingdra’s Grass Hidden Power. It was weakened now, returning to its smaller form. But Victor hadn’t accounted for its hold item, a Sitrus Berry, just enough restored health to get it back into schooling form.

 

“Hansuke, Double Team!”

 

“Maelstrom, Hidden Power!”

 

But it missed. 

 

“Hansuke, you’re doing great. Use Ice Beam!”

 

It hit and to Victor’s dismay, it froze his Pokémon with it. He begrudgingly used his turn to give his Kingdra an ice heal. 

 

But Yuuri was smiling now, something confident and proud, and all directed at his Pokémon. 

 

“Let’s finish this, Hansuke! Return!”

 

A move that was stronger based on friendship. Victor shook his head. It was over.

 

Sure enough, his Kingdra fainted and he recalled it to its Poké Ball. Yuuri was now so caught up in praising the tiny little Wishiwashi that he didn’t even notice as Victor crossed the room and held out a hand.

 

“Two Fire Types and I still lost. I thought this was supposed to be your easy team?”

 

It had been in the entryway of the Lavaridge Gym at least, the options for trainers to pick from depending on how many badges they had. This was, by Yuuri’s estimation, his easiest team.

 

He blinked at Victor as if just now noticing him again, shock registering on his face as he glanced from the hand back up to Victor’s face.

 

“Wait… you didn’t use your easy team?”

 

Victor couldn’t help it, a light laugh slipping out as he grinned at Yuuri. “Of course not. As Champion, my team only comes in one difficulty.”

 

The meaning behind his words seemed to finally dawn on him and Yuuri shook his head in disbelief, muttering to himself.

 

“It’s just because your Empoleon is hurt, I’m sure.”

 

Victor sighed. Phichit was right, the biggest obstacle they faced was Yuuri’s insecurity in his own abilities. He reached out, grasping Yuuri by the shoulders and shaking him gently until he met his eyes.

 

“Yuuri, those are all three members of my Champion Team, as I’m sure you’re aware. My Kingdra’s an alternate, but my Lapras and Milotic are always some of my strongest teammates. You won because you did something no one else ever has. You surprised me.”

 

Yuuri stared. “But I…”

 

“Yuuri, it’s no wonder people are avoiding your Gym if your easiest team is this good. You’ve scared them off by talent alone, that’s all.”

 

He started to protest again and Victor moved his hand, placing his finger over Yuuri’s lips to stop him.

 

“If you can’t believe yourself, Yuuri, then believe me. You’re an outstanding Trainer and you’ve just soundly defeated me with your easiest team. If there’s anyone in this world that has the ability to call Ho-Oh, I’m betting everything on the fact that’s you.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks burned red and he stumbled back a few steps, still staring as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“I have faith in you Yuuri,” Victor reiterated. “So please believe me.”

 

The Wishiwashi, who Yuuri still hadn’t recalled yet, made its way over to him and headbutted him in the leg. Like magic, a smile suddenly surfaced on Yuuri’s face.

 

“Great, now even Hansuke is scolding me,” he replied, giving it a few strokes on its head. “Probably telling me to take my own advice.”

 

Victor smiled now too, something warm curling into his chest at Yuuri’s smile growing even brighter. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

Yuuri looked up then, his brown eyes shining with something like hope.

 

“That you’re far stronger than you think you are.”

 

Victor held out his hand again, his heart jumping a bit when Yuuri finally took it.

 

“That’s good advice, I think.”

 

Yuuri nodded, the smile still not fading. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe it is.”

 

* * *

 

It was sunset by the time they made it to the top of Bell Tower.

 

Yuuri had discussed the legend and the summoning traditions with everyone in the city that knew anything and, although he might not say it aloud, he definitely looked like he was feeling more confident now than before.

 

They’d rested up their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center beforehand, and Yuuri had made a few adjustments to his six Pokémon. Victor hadn’t asked why at the time, but when they reached the tower top and Yuuri started releasing some of them it became apparent.

 

There was one tradition about a summoning dance and Yuuri had chosen some of his best dancers to come with him; his Oricorio, Swanna, Volcarona and Rotom now all joining them on the rooftop. Yuuri came over to Victor and held out his hand.

 

“Can I have the Clear Bell?”

 

He unwound it from his wrist and handed it over to Yuuri. As Yuuri turned around and wrapped the bell around his wrist, Victor approached him from behind and wrapped a hug around his shoulders.

 

“I trust you, Yuuri. You can do this. I know it.”

 

Yuuri relaxed at that, the tension easing out of his shoulders.

 

“Okay. Here goes then.”

 

Victor let him go and stepped back, giving Yuuri and his Pokémon as much space as possible. And as if he was making music with his body alone, the small little bell accenting it with each beat, Yuuri began to dance.

 

It must have been something they’d practiced before, Victor realized, for Yuuri and his four Pokémon moved in perfect sync. All of them spinning and moving in a traditional dance, the rhythm of the bell keeping time.

 

That’s when Victor first noticed it, for even in the evening light it was shining so bright it caught his eyes. There on the corners of the tower were four other bells, all of them appearing to ring in tandem with the one Yuuri held. 

 

And perhaps he was merely imagining it, but the bell Yuuri had now seemed to be glowing brighter than before; almost like a beacon in the dimming light.

 

As Yuuri and his Pokémon struck a final pose, the bell rang out louder than Victor had ever heard it, the sound reverberating throughout the air around them.

 

Yuuri looked up and met his eyes and Victor was just about to tell him how beautiful it was when he saw something even brighter shining in the sky. 

 

“Yuuri, look!”

 

He turned just as the glowing figure grew clearer, rainbow feathers shimmering bright in the sunset and the distinct shape of a large bird flew towards the tower. It circled once around, and Victor felt that same feeling in his chest as he did when he entered the cave with Lugia.

 

This was no ordinary bird.

 

Yuuri stepped back and Victor reached out, taking his hand and clutching it tight. He had done it! Yuuri had summoned Ho-Oh and now Pobeda would be…

 

As Ho-Oh lowered itself to the tower, its great wings creating gusts, Victor could feel his hand trembling in Yuuri’s grasp. And as if it knew why it had been called upon, the moment the Legendary bird settled, it turned its piercing gaze to Victor and let out a cry.

 

There was a flash as Pobeda was let free from her Poké Ball and now rested on the rooftop between Ho-Oh and Victor.

 

Yuuri gave his hand a squeeze and with that giving him strength, Victor managed to find his words.

 

“T-Thank you for coming. As you can see, my Empoleon was hurt badly when I helped out Lugia. She’s my best friend. I’ve had her since I was a kid and… I can’t imagine life without her. I know it’s selfish of me, but please… can you help her?”

 

He bowed forward, only daring to look up again when he noticed Ho-Oh giving Pobeda a gentle nuzzle with its beak.

 

Ho-Oh leveled him with a stare so powerful and strong that Victor could feel it in his bones.

 

_ I cannot grant immortality. I can only give her a second chance.  _

 

It was ridiculous to think that Ho-Oh was talking into his mind, but Victor had no idea how else to explain that he just  _ knew _ what it was thinking as it looked at him.

 

“I know,” he managed to choke out, tears prickling at his eyes. He knew it and yet. “But if anyone deserves a second chance, it’s her. She’s my everything.”

 

Yuuri’s arm was suddenly around Victor’s shoulders and he realized only then that a few tears had spilled down his cheeks.

 

“Please. I won’t waste it this time. I promise.”

 

Ho-Oh moved once more, this time the nudge of its beak causing Pobeda to glow. Victor stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his Empoleon, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her any further.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed out. “Thank you for standing by me all these years. This time, I’ll be the one to support you. This time your name will be ‘victory’ because you’ll have already won my heart.”

 

Pobeda nuzzled against him, the way she always did, and Victor forced himself to step back.

 

“Goodbye, Pobeda. I’ll see you again real soon.”

 

The light enveloped her, the glow of it growing smaller and smaller until it settled into a small oval shape. Ho-Oh let out a soft cry and before him, where there was once his brave and strong friend, was now a small egg.

 

Victor dropped to his knees and held out a hand right as the egg began to crack open and a small little beak pecked its way free. And there she was, that same little Piplup Victor had hatched from an egg when he was ten years old.

 

Except, for a newly hatched Pokémon, it was strange for it to already have a small little scar right under her left eye.

 

“Pobeda?”

 

The Piplup chirped happily at the name and quickly scampered up into Victor’s arms, nuzzling against him the way she always had. 

 

_ She will only have ghosts of her memories from before. Dreamlike memories of a past that was once her own. It is up to you to create new memories that are just as good. _

 

Victor shook his head and dared look right up into Ho-Oh’s eyes.

 

“No. They’ll be even better this time. It’s what she deserves. Thank you for giving her that chance.”

 

Ho-Oh turned then, nudging its beak into his wing before plucking a loose rainbow feather and turning to Yuuri. It held it forward towards him and he looked to Victor in surprise.

 

“Ho-Oh’s thanking you, Yuuri. Let it.”

 

He turned hastily back to the bird and held his hands out. It dropped the feather into his hands and nudged them until Yuuri’s fingers closed around it.

 

For a moment the bird just looked at Yuuri, and Victor wondered if he was hearing that same voice Victor had speaking into his mind. Whatever it was, Yuuri nodded and gave a meek smile.

 

“I… thank you. I’ll remember that.”

 

Ho-Oh began once more to flap its giant wings, the wind around them picking up as it did so, and Victor clutched Pobeda closer to his chest. Before they knew it, the great bird had flown off, leaving them both with a generous gift.

 

Victor turned to Yuuri.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri. I had… thought that maybe Ho-Oh couldn’t save Pobeda, but at least now I have a chance to give her the life of love she deserves. I couldn’t have done that without you. So… thank you.”

 

He gave a silent nod in reply, clearly a bit overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. Victor gave Pobeda one last pet before recalling her into her Poké Ball, then he stood and walked over to pull Yuuri into a hug.

 

“Thank you. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

 

Tentatively, Yuuri hugged him back. “I don’t need repayment. Not for this.”

 

Victor pulled back, holding him at arm’s length. “Would you… would you come travel with me, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri blinked in shock. “W-What?”

 

“I don’t want to go back to Kalos. I want to go explore the world with Pobeda so she can have the best memories. And I’d like it if you could come with us.”

 

He turned then, cheeks burning red. “I-I don’t know. I have a Gym to run and my family is pretty busy and…”

 

Victor gave him a nervous smile. He probably shouldn’t have just asked him out of the blue, but it was all he could think about right now. 

 

“Think it over? I’ll go with you back to Lavaridge and then you can decide when we get there. How’s that?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Victor looked up at the sky one more time, the sunset now faded and the stars beginning to surface in the night sky. He held out his hand.

 

“Come on, I think there’s a handful of people in this city who probably want to know what all the fuss up here was about.”

 

At first, he thought Yuuri might not take it, his eyes darting to his hand then up to Victor’s face with a hard to read expression. But after a moment, he did and they made their way down the tower.

 

* * *

 

The people of Ecruteak City were extremely nice. 

 

Even if most of them only caught a passing glance of the Legendary atop the ten story tower, it was as if the whole town was celebrating it. Guang Hong, the Gym Leader, had barely finished talking with them before neighbors had shown up offering spare futons and food for Yuuri and Victor. Being as it was too late to Fly out, and Victor seemed a bit emotionally drained, Yuuri agreed to their hospitality and accepted the kindnesses they offered.

 

Well-fed and now on a futon next to Victor in Guang Hong’s living room, the whole day was beginning to feel like some sort of dream. There was just so much that Yuuri’s mind was having trouble wrapping itself around, too many things happening that were just so beyond his wildest dreams that he couldn’t understand them even now.

 

Had you told him a week ago that he’d soon beat Victor Nikiforov with his easiest Gym Team then successfully summon a Legendary Pokémon, he would have laughed.  The whole thing felt like some sort of mistake.

 

His eyes drifted to the little bundle next to his head, his jacket now bunched up to make a small nest that his Oricorio had fallen asleep in. And there, right next to the Pokémon, was that rainbow feather shimmering with a light unlike anything else.

 

_ Remember when the doubts plague your mind again that in my eyes, you are worthy. _

 

It was silly to think that Ho-Oh had spoken to him, but he really had no other way to describe the words that had echoed inside his mind when the great bird looked at him. And it certainly wasn’t his own thoughts coming up with such a thing.

 

“Yuuri, you still awake?” Victor’s voice was soft, probably not wanting to disturb the Piplup sleeping nuzzled against his side.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He turned, surprised to find Victor’s blue eyes bright even in the dimly lit room. 

 

“Thinking about Alta Mare?”

 

Guang Hong had mentioned it when Victor had expressed wanting to travel with his Piplup to create new memories. The small island not too far from Johto was holding an annual Water Festival tomorrow that he thought might be of interest to them both since they were both Water Type specialists. 

 

Victor had hesitated and looked to Yuuri, clearly wanting to know what he wanted to do before making his own decision about attending. 

 

And like his proposal on the tower, Yuuri had avoided it by saying he’d think it over and decide in the morning. Because as much as he really did want to travel with Victor, there was still this feeling inside that held him back.

 

_ You are worthy. _

 

Like a heartbeat, the words had become a constant in his mind. A strangely reassuring reminder that maybe he could win battles against Victor. Maybe he had summoned Ho-Oh. And maybe, he was worthy of letting himself chose based on his own wants rather than what he thought was expected of him.

 

“I… I think we should go.”

 

The shock lit up Victor’s face but for one moment before a warm smile spread across his lips.

 

“Really?”

 

Yuuri could feel the warmth beside his head from his Oricorio and thought of Ho-Oh’s feather beside it.

 

Maybe… maybe he was allowed to want this too.

 

“As you said, there’s only a few Water Type specialists running Gyms, so I think it’ll be nice opportunity to hang out with other Trainers like us.”

 

“Well, not that I won’t enjoy that aspect as well, but…” Victor trailed off, his eyes darting away as he mumbled out the rest of his words. “I was thinking it’d be something fun for both of us.”

 

Yuuri blinked and Victor quickly clarified.

 

“I kind of get the impression you’re feeling a bit stuck too, Yuuri. Like you… aren’t unhappy with what you have, but you aren’t really happy with it either. And, I get that.”

 

He’d gone still, his heartbeat feeling so loud he was certain Victor could hear every single beat.

 

“Maybe for one day we can both just forget about our obligations and have fun instead. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

Victor wasn’t pushing Yuuri to drop everything and run off on an adventure the way he had earlier on the tower, but at the same time, he seemed to understand that Yuuri was somewhat frustrated with his current situation yet unsure how to change it.

 

All he was asking for was one day. One day and then Yuuri could decide after that.

 

“I… I think I’d like that, Victor. Just you and me and our Pokémon.”

 

And Yuuri swore he must have imagined Victor’s hand trembling with nerves as it reached over to clutch Yuuri’s and give it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I’d like that too, Yuuri.”


End file.
